


【TF】doctor

by Lightyearsquirrel



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightyearsquirrel/pseuds/Lightyearsquirrel
Kudos: 1





	【TF】doctor

奥利安把嗑药上头的小混混扔进急诊室的时候已经是深夜，救护车刚从手术台上下来，正打算对手部进行除菌清洁。红蓝的警察抱着小跑车准备往手术台上放，救护车背过头看了一眼，大声叫喊：“奥利安！！！”

重卡停下手。

“该死的，我刚在那台子上做完手术你就把这倒霉小傻子往上放，是怕他死的不够快吗！”救护车指指旁边，“这台！”

平时救护车不会对奥利安如此发火，只是刚下手术台的医生又倦又累心情不佳，于是奥利安的动作格外小心。

救护车做好全身消毒和防护，再度转入手术室也不过几塞分。

“这家伙怎么了？”他问。

“线路增压剂成瘾，这次怕是过量了。”

救护车迅速拉过检测仪器，扎入患者肘部内侧。

救护车拿起仪器吐出的化验单，如奥利安所说，用药过度。奥利安的观察向来仔细，只是他自己职业原因不得不严谨些，他放缓语气问道：“你在哪找到他的？”

“末日大街。”

救护车在标注异常指标的间隙抬起头看了他一眼。

“只有你会接受这种身份的患者了。”

“我不是圣母。”救护车语气再度生硬，他极讨厌别人因他救助穷人就对他大肆赞扬的举止，即便是奥利安点到为止的暗赞也令他浑身不适。

“帮我把他推到里面去，我要先给他打一针。”

“不需要先手术更换畸形部件吗？”奥利安记得上次医生直接动了手术。

“他成瘾时间太久，而且这次用药量太大，需要先稳定火种频率再做打算。”

避开另一位昏迷中的患者，奥利安把小跑车推到输液室靠窗的位置。为了保证空气流通，诊所的窗户无论季节总是一如既往地开着。

“救护车，麻烦你照顾他。”

说出这话，救护车知道奥利安要继续巡逻了。他抽不出手，只得嗯了一声。奥利安带上了诊所的门。

——救护车的诊所从不锁门。

救护车在观察患者的管线栓塞。又硬又粗的壳装物质包裹了患者整条冠状管线，如此严重的脆化令后期火种梗死的防治步步维艰。诊所内只有他记录时的沙沙声，所以闯入者踢开大门的声音才格外刺耳。

“把漂移那小子交出来！”

四五个中型机把救护车从椅子上拽起，砸在墙面上。

“我不知道你们在说谁，我这里只有患者。”

“别装傻！那臭小子欠了我们一大笔钱，不想起牵扯进来就快把他交出来！”

和黑帮搭上关系，能符合这项标准的就只有输液室那个来自末日大街的跑车了。

医生陷入沉默，黑帮的混混们在指挥下对诊所内展开搜索。掀翻在地的资料簿，踢翻的医疗垃圾桶，落入污染液体的手术器械。除了依旧在昏迷的飞机，什么也没有找到，输液室的窗户紧紧关闭着。

混混们骂骂咧咧，却又无可奈何，把一腔怒气撒在救护车身上。医生抱着自己的头雕，挨了一顿下手不算轻的打。

临走时，带头的家伙顺了一瓶营养液，却见趴在地面上的救护车表情由毫不在乎化为压抑的慌乱。

“放下！”

“你在命令我吗，医生？”

“这是最后一瓶保命的营养液，请你留下！”

在救护车的印象里，他还没有如此低声下气地过请求别人。冷静沉稳的医学生从一开始就是众人仰望的天才模样，似乎经过他那双普神天赐的灵活之手的手术从未有过失败。

……可并非如此。

“求你！”他顾不得嘴角流下的能量液，挣扎站起身，“我的病人需要它！附近很难再找到——”

他的话语戛然而止，由于急迫说出的句子很容易带上冗余的信息。

因为对面的机满意地把药收进自己的子空间，蹲在救护车面前：“多谢告知，医生。这药的价钱至少够我们爽一晚了。药给我们，你和漂移的过往我们就既往不咎了。不用谢。”

“不……”

救护车的后颈被击中，他陷入暂时的黑暗。

醒过来的时候正对着手术台上方的无影灯。

他的第一反应不是观察四周，而是首先拨通了奥利安的通讯号。

“喂？”老友的声音从对面传来，这是个好兆头，说明他没有在忙碌。

“奥利安，诊所被抢劫了，我需要一瓶skw-392，3塞升，现在！”

“……”救护车清楚的听到奥利安叹了口气然后回答，“收到。”

救护车动动脖子，发现了缩在墙角的小跑车。

“喂。”

黄色的光镜在他移动身体的时候亮起，隔着膝轴承打量挂彩的医生。

“你刚到哪去了，漂移。”

小跑车再度缩紧机体，甚至不露痕迹地向窗户挪去。

该死的。救护车啧了一声，从子空间拿出自己的晚饭，漂移的目光立刻就被荧蓝色的能量块所吸引，医生挥了挥，把能量块丢了过去：“赶紧吃掉，空腹打针对摄食系统有损害。”竟然还罕见的解释了几句。

漂移稳稳地接住了，却托在手上一动不动。

救护车不得不再度按捺毫无来由的火气，走过去把小跑车拖回输液室的床上，就着对方的手咬了一口：“没毒！”

漂移这才开始一口口慢慢吞咽。

救护车耐心待他吃完后，给漂移挂上了吊瓶。

“乖乖躺着。”

算他聪明，在方才躲避的时候还记得带走药瓶。

救护车芯里想，丢掉了剩余一半的污染药物。

小插曲结束了，救护车再度陷入高度紧张的忙碌状态。另一个昏迷的患者由于药物紧缺，冠状栓塞突然爆发，机体逐渐呈现抽搐状态，排风系统加快，手不自觉抓挠火种舱外装甲。

救护车从不给奥利安打两遍通讯，这次也不例外，他知道老友正在尽自己最大的努力把药物快速送达，他能做的只有从普神手里抢时间。

坚持住。坚持住！

起搏器一次次电击，患者的生命体征却逐渐消失。

别死啊！！！

飞机抓挠胸甲的频率增加，救护车不得不用皮带把他的手捆在桌边继续急救。

“滴————”

救护车查看飞机的光镜，瞳孔扩散，早就已经脑死亡了。

他丢下起搏器。

金属撞击声扎在芯里像趟过粘稠的岩浆一样，刺痛又无力，最终化为青烟。

“喂，奥利安，不用麻烦你了。”

“我很抱歉……”

救护车瞥了一眼躺在床上还止不住偷看自己的跑车，收回目光，喝了一口能量液。

关你屁事。

救护车很想对他这么说，却不知是疲累或是其他的缘故，把这句话咽了回去。

漂移不得不鼓起勇气再度开口：“我很抱歉你没有救活他……”

“看在普神的份上，闭嘴躺好充电！”

救护车说完就后悔了，但在他的一声怒斥下，漂移快速钻回床上，再也不发一言。

该死的。该死的！

救护车一阵懊恼。他不得不狠狠地呼出两口气才让自己冷静下来。

“听着小子。”他听到自己说，“这事我见多了。人会因为各种各样操蛋的原因死掉，不论你愿不愿意，在死亡这件事上众生平等。不论奥利安——就是送你来这的警察——在多少个死亡现场调查过，也不可能比我一个医生见过的死亡多。医生就是这样的职业。我们抱着拯救生命的心走进医学院，却没有任何人告诉我们，想要拯救生命，必须做好失去生命的准备。我们都以为只要拥有最先进的器械，最有效的药品，最灵巧的双手就能救回所有岌岌可危的生命。

“——可这世界上总会有得不到回报的努力，付出所有又毫无结果的绝望。”

“……”

“我不是什么人生导师，也对开导患者没什么兴趣。我只是想说……珍惜你的命，孩子。”

“然后救护车擦了擦他的眼泪，寂寞的离开了输液室，留我一个在寒风中感悟人生！”

漂移在聚会上总会讲这些关于他过去的事，多半带有胡编乱造的成分，可这次救护车实在无法忍耐，曲起指节狠敲一下漂移的头雕。口若悬河的讲述者捂着自己的伤口滑到桌面，不忿地撅嘴：“就是这样的嘛！”

“屁！我没有哭，而且补充完能量还去看了你，你早陷入深度充电循环了！一天到晚瞎扯的小炉渣！”

“但是，那几个混混怎么样了？”挡板对这个故事意犹未尽，“有没有什么惩恶扬善邪不压正的后续故事？”

“呃……”漂移想了想，“没有吧，后来我就加入了军队，没见过他们了。”

倒是就救护车哼了一声，回答道：“那个混混头子，开战后加入了博派，炸弹炸掉他半个身子，躺在病床上动也不能动。我尽了全力总算保住他半条命，只是这辈子到死只能像个植物人一样活着了。”

“哇哦……哇哦……救护车。”挡板连叹了两声，又是让救护车感到浑身不自在的口气”

他抬起右手止住对方的称赞：“打住。”

“——我是个医生。”


End file.
